


False Sights

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Experimental Style, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pining, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Short, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: dreams are not always what they seem, especially not those of the Other.she should have known





	False Sights

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this, bored, a while ago, to [this](https://youtu.be/aNyK6EcHlzM). I recommend listening to it while reading

     she's wakened from her sleep, cold sweat pooling down her neck and spine. that's a telltale sign already that it was one of her Other dreams, not one conjured by her own mind.

     in it, was Her, smiling lazily up at her, from beneath her. her heart pounds harder, thinking about it, and she can't help the dopy grin that sprawls out onto her lips. a future sight, and of Her. it'll be something to cling to, she knows, something of hope and proof of a desirable future. if it all goes bad, at least she will have this.

 

* * *

 

     "I can change into any form you desire"

     she closes her eyes, "not yet"

     it waits until she opens her eyes again to see it's features twisted into a large grin. despite it's gaunt and haunting looks, there's a bit of genuineness to it that makes it easier to look at. "ah, of course," it says, and she doesn't trust that. "the form you crave the most. I can do it."

     she sees a flash of blonde hair, soft and billowing, but she has a feeling that that image is seen only by herself.

 

* * *

 

     she stands in the doorway, hesitating.

 

     and there She is, draped along the bed, waiting, just like her dreams and not. everything looks the same, but it feels different. of course, there's no context to those dreams, and no auras to them. she had no idea that this would be how it was foretold or if it was supposed to actually be with Her.

 

     she feels like she should have known, though. this is how it always is. bitter, twisted versions of the dreams. never how she thinks it will be.

 

     she just hoped.... well, there's no point to it now.

 

     she steps inside and closes the door, lifting the candle up farther to illuminate the figure on the bed. she takes another step closer.

 

     "you'll let me pretend?" she asks, watching as She flickers, briefly showing its true form, pale and gangly and Other. it is back to Her very quickly and it is Her face that is staring back at her, doe brown eyes so sweet and mesmerizing, fake as they are.

 

     as well as it can keep up this image, behind each movement, each facial expression, is a glint. something here is too smug, too knowing, and not Her. but still, neither of them mention the idea, and it spreads its legs, waiting to speak as her attention is caught up, watching. when she refocuses, it bites its lip and whispers, "pretend what?"

 

     and that's close enough for her. she ignores the pang in her chest and takes another step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day!! thank you for reading


End file.
